


House Warming

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facial, Foursome, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, House Warming, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Real Life, Reality, Rough Sex, Sex, Teenagers, Threesome, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Wall Sex, brutal sex, real person fiction - Freeform, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Asher's moved into a new house and brought all his friends around for a party. Things get very quickly out of hand for the group of teens.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Jules LeBlanc, Asher Angel/Lauren Orlando, Jules LeBlanc/Lauren Orlando, Noah Schnapp/Chloe Schnapp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	House Warming

“KING JOHN-JOHN!”

Was the opening cry that seventeen-year-old Johnny Orlando heard as he opened the door, stepping in only a couple of steps before he was on the ground. High tackled by the overly excited puppy known as eighteen-year-old Asher Dov Angel. The only individual that Johnny was sure was reincarnated, in this case from a golden retriever to a real boy.

“Geez!” Johnny rubbed the back of his head, flashing a small grin. He felt a little dazed and heavy, though that could be concussion or Asher knocking the wind from his gut. “That’s one way to say hello!”

Playing on Johnny’s belief that he was a golden retriever, something that made most of their friends chuckle, Asher leaned down and licked the boy’s face. From his chin up his cheek.

“EWWW! ASHIE!” Johnny whined, before swatting the teen with his hand. “Down boy! Down!”

Asher cast a big grin while pressing down on Johnny. Pinning him to the floor. “Why? You’re tough, you should be able to get me off already!”

Johnny didn’t get time to respond before Asher was smacked playfully by a rolled up newspaper, by Johnny’s smirking younger sister Lauren, who had followed her brother into the house. Asher was quick to scamper up off Johnny and away from the newspaper whackings, backed far from Lauren’s reach. If he wasn’t such an immature puppy, Asher would have hissed at her, too. “Come on boy, down! Don’t make us, get your old lead out…”

A lead that the Orlando siblings had gifted as a gag gift to the teenage boy, on his eighteenth. The pair played off that it was for his pets around Asher’s family, but the friendship group knew the truth. Lauren had a feeling that Avi had an idea too, as she had eyed the boy snorting to himself. Befittingly, seeing as they just arrived at Asher’s new rental house, Lauren could easily have taken the leash from the hook by the door. A hook reserved for it specifically. 

“Okay, okay, game over…! Why does he taste like orange soda?” Asher quirked an eyebrow.

“Someone can’t hold his drink and drive,” Lauren cut a sharp glance at her big brother, whose shirt was a little damp after spilling a drink on himself in the car.

“At least I can drive…” Johnny smirked, before running away into the depth of Asher’s new abode. His younger sister chasing after him, newspaper ready to whack. The pair of them are glad that Asher has moved out of his mother’s grips, since they didn’t have to act like perfect little angels.

“Don’t wreck anything! I just moved iiiiiiiiiiiin!” Asher chased after the pair. There were still many boxes scattered around the place holding his and his best friend’s belongings, but enough was unpacked for the housewarming party. He, unlike the siblings, managed to trip over a box and crash onto the floor.

“We know, this is a housewarming party!” A voice responded as they entered the house. “Nice place… how much did mommy give you for it?”

As he heard the voice, Asher turned his head to grin at his younger friend and one-half of the main stud party members in Stranger Things, Noah Schnapp. Noah came over to Asher then extended his hand, helping the hunk off the floor. The boy almost jumped onto the younger boy and pulled him into a deep hug. “NOAH!!!!!”

Noah, just as much a puppy as Asher, wrapped around his friend and squeezed tight. Grinning broadly when Asher picked him up for a spin. “W-wait don’t! You’ll make me dizzy!”

“Don’t care!” Asher grinned, proceeding to spin the boy excitedly.

Noah’s arms and legs wrapped around the older boy, clutching onto him. He giggled boyishly as the spinning came to a slow end. “I-If I puke… I’m pukin’ on youuu!”

“Yeah, no puking. Asher put him down! I didn’t pay to get this place properly cleaned for you to cover it in Schnapple Puke.” Asher’s housemate and best friend Michael, spoke up.

Asher whined at Michael, turning to the hallway branching off the main hall. Michael was in a loose, slanted pair of grey shorts and a thrown on t-shirt that looked almost too big for him. For a moment, Asher felt Noah’s grip tighten up around him seeing Michael for likely the first time. “Fiiiiiine! You ruin all my fun!”

“If I didn’t, this house would have been on fire an hour after we got the keys.” Michael smirked, cheekily.

“Asher, save me!” He was interrupted by Lauren, who came running down the main hall to hide behind Asher, chased by a newspaper-stealing Johnny with a wild look in his eyes. The girl eventually ran down the hall when Asher stepped aside and jumped behind Michael, using the muscular teen as a shield against her older brother. Much to the confused amusement of said boy. However, he too stepped aside and allowed Johnny to pass. “AH! You’re all so mean! Noah, you love me, right?”

Noah grinned widely “I’m Team Johnny…”

“You all SUCK!” Lauren smacked her brother’s hand aside and huffed at them. Though giggled a little, turned against by three hot boys and her brother. “When do the GIRLS get here!”

“Who said we invited ones other than you?” Asher grinned cheekily.

“This is how it all starts…” She sighed heavily, acting dramatic as she leaned in the wall, fanning herself with the newspaper. Cringy humor of a teenage girl. “Three boys… one girl… whatever shall I do?”

“You mean four-? Oh, wait! I-I just got it! Don’t answer that!” Johnny’s eyes widened as he turned away blushing. He groaned, kicking himself for the terrible misinterpretation.

Noah couldn’t help himself. “Well they do claim incest is wincest…”

“And now I’m going to puke my lunch out…” A sixth voice responded, Noah’s own sibling. His twin, Chloe.

“I-I-I said they claim! Not that it is!” Noah blushed, stuttering awkwardly at his twin.

“Finally another teammate!” Lauren, who barely even knew Chloe, dragged the girl by her side and smirked. Loving how both Johnny and Nosh were blushing balls of embarrassment. “This better not be everyone, though. Total sausage fest… ew.”

“At least three of the sausages are cute…” Chloe offered, looking around at the boys.

“I’m cute, too…” Noah pouted heavily.

“Do you really want your twin calling you cute?” Michael entered the main hall, giving Chloe her first look at him up close. The space was getting cramped with them all inside now, rather than moving into the living room yet.

“Well she could appreciate that I’m the cuter one of the family.” Noah smirked.

Chloe flicked his ear. “And yet Brendan Urie still refused your flirting…”

“Who said he refused fully…” Noah purred, giving the group a very suggestive wink before heading deeper into the Angel household to explore. Leaving Asher following and whining, who wanted to snuggle more. Anyone would mistake them for boyfriends if Asher wasn’t so straight in his music videos. 

Asher and Michael’s house was simple yet lavish for teenage boys. After all, both had decent pockets and well paying parents behind them. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen/living space just off the front hall, and plans with the homeowner to install a spa out on the back patio. Noah excitedly cooed over the L-shaped couch and wall mounted TV, then jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a soft thud. 

With the grey, furry rug and sleek wooden flooring, as well as the modern design to their rental home, Noah thought it could benefit from a fireplace. He looped an arm over the couch as the others flooded into the room. Grinning widely at the others while he got comfy by pulling on one of Asher’s heavy blankets.

“I think I might just sleep here through the party!” He said.

Chloe rolled her eyes when she found him. “Good thing he didn’t, Brendan Urie would have been wasted on you…”

“You’re still jealous as hell!”

“A-AM NOT!” She shrieked at her twin. Having to compose herself afterwards as someone snickered.

Noah smirked as he cuddled in deeper. “Sureeeee…”

“Noah!” Asher jumped the couch onto him then proceeded to wriggle under the blanket, too. The excitement of the night was bringing out his cute childish side. “No being warm by yourself, greedy!”

Michael groaned. “Great… Puppy Angel is back.”

Asher opened the blanket with a cheeky grin, now putting it doubly on. “King John-John! Join the cuddles!”

Much to the groaning despair of Michael, Lauren and Chloe, Johnny almost swan dived onto the bed. Joining Asher and Noah into the snuggle pile. They looked like a trio of puppies cuddling up under a warm blanket, arms wrapped around each other while grinning wickedly at the others. As if an invitation to join, or a powerplay of their own cuteness. But Lauren, Chloe and Michael joined on the couch rather than pile atop of Asher.

With arms around his Johnny and Noah, Asher cheekily commented: “Too bad Jack’s not here to finish our square snuggles!”

“More like thank fuck he’s not!” Michael snickered at the three, whose eyes turned viciously to him. Like three vipers sizing up their prey. He could see Asher push the blanket aside and hiss something under his breath. The three began to untangle with slight movements. Michael started to back up. “No. No, no. Asher, don’t you dare! Sit! Down boys!”

It was too late. The three teenage boys striked out and tackled the lean, muscular boy with long dark hair. He struggled but was no match for them. Asher, Noah and Johnny were buff and strong as he was, easily pinning down. Though it was more like an unconventional hug than anything else, one from which there was no escaping.

Lauren groaned and smacked them. “Down you trio of gay demon, leave the hot boy alone!”

“He’s our precious!” Johnny growled at her, his voice like gravel.

“My precious…” Asher and Noah purred, reminding them all of the Lord of the Rings character.

“When Noah goes all Golem-mode, I’d back down. We’ll get Michael back in a few hours when they sleep,” Chloe giggled from the other end of the couch. She found it awfully cute how three teenage boys could be so affectionate as just friends. Though if more boys like they came in through the night, even she would give up all hope. 

“Such a waste of a boy that cute, isn’t it Chloe? To be Noah and Asher’s precious.” Lauren teased. 

Chloe giggled at Lauren, too. She wasn’t too indifferent from her twin, although definitely the more mature of them. “I think it’s really cute! Noah’s always so high energy, so I’m hoping you guys can tire him out? I’d love a sleepin for once!”

“Oh I know, Johnny’s the worst when he’s not worn out… This one time-” Lauren was swiftly interrupted by the doorbell. She glanced at the renters, but neither seemed too intent on getting up. Nor did her brother make an attempt to release Asher. She grunted playfully at the four of them. “Fine! I’ll get it. Chloe, come with?”

“Anything to escape the chance they come after me.” Chloe smirked.

The two girls went to the door, leaving the four boys there in a pile of cuddles. Going to the front door amid light chatter, getting to know each other a little since neither had met beyond video chats from their brothers. They kept it short as the girls reached the door.

Lauren opened the door to a small group of four. Almost screaming in relief when three girls and only one boy were revealed to her, being Jules LeBlanc, Jayden Bartell, Ruby Rose Turner and Dakota Lotus. All of which were smiling at the girl, though visibly hiding confusion that it wasn’t Asher opening the door.

“Hey Lauren…. No Asher?” Jules asked, having filmed with the girl a few times for Brat.

“Heeeeey! He’s inside; I didn’t think you of all people…?” Since the breakup of Asher and ‘Annie’, Lauren thought they two were spending some time apart. 

“He begged for a second chance, now that he’s away from his mother… we aren’t going to date or anything but we’re trying to be friends again,” Jules shrugged, feeling incredibly awkward being in her ex’s new house. After the me of their breakup. Despite some hiccups in the break-up, each cared for the other.

Lauren nodded slowly with a hint of a sly smile on her face. “Uuuh huh, I believe you. Tooootally.”

“Oh go sleep with Johnny…” Jules muttered. “Anyway, this is my Side Hustle co-star Jayden, her occasional boyfriend, most of the time friend Dakota and his former co-star Ruby Rose!”

“We only dated on our show, Jules!” Dakota raised his voice, looking up from his phone. His cheeks were red when glancing at an equally blushing Jayden.

Jules couldn’t help but tease him. “Sure big boy, sure… and every Disney actor leaves the network with no issues...”

“And Nickelodeon actors chose the right career path,” Ruby cut in with a sly smirk, which Lauren snickered at in agreeance. 

“More Disney girls end up showing off their ‘goods’ then Nickelodeon ones…” Jules teased back, the girls having enjoyed a back and forth style bickering since Jayden had introduced them. No actual rivalry between them or their networks. “Even the boys show off! Look at Dylan Sprouse! You got a photoshoot like that coming, Kota?”

Dakota’s eyes went wide. Far too young to be showing off his cock like that; Furthermore, shocked that Jules even knew about that picture in the first place. He was swift to slide past the group of girls and into the house. No intentions on showing anything like Dylan. He wasn’t that small. “Nope! Oh, uh, I guess all the guys get cuddles?

Chloe smirked as she responded. “Only from each other!”

Asher, despite Dakota being unplanned for entrance to his house, took it in stride. His puppy side seeing a new friend to play with: “DAKOTA! Come join us!!!”

The former Disney channel actor opening his arms up widely for the younger boy.

“No! H-help me, not them!” Michael grunted from his place buried beneath the three. Johnny, Noah and Asher had him trapped well.

Since Johnny and Noah would keep his best friend in place, Asher got up and physically dragged Dakota over to snuggles when he saw the younger boy mentally protesting the decision. Once the four of them were atop of Michael, Asher got comfortable. He almost didn’t notice the girls entering the room, then flinched when he saw Jules enter the room. Asher jumped from the couch and straightened out his clothes, staring at her for a long moment as she stared back. The boys watched the girls’ reaction, and the girls watched the boys’ reaction. All eyes paused as the ex-couple watched to see what happened.

“I… didn’t mean to interrupt your cuddles?” Jules’ cheeks were pink and she giggled under her breath. Having watched Asher dragging Dakota to the couch.

“P-Please interrupt…” Michael whined. Now being squished by four boys.

“It’s so cute, though!” Jayden cooed while crossing the room and leaning on the couch. She smiled right in Michael’s face, “Hello, cute boy.”

“Hello!” Noah and Johnny both exclaimed at once.

Michael grunted at the pair of them, thrashing in their tight hold. “I think she was talking to me, dorks.”

“Nah, she was def talking to us!” Noah exclaimed, winking at Jayden.

Jayden giggled. Loving that she had the Noah Schnapp and Johnny Orlando teasing her like that. The girl blushed as she ruffled each of their hair. However, Asher was still standing up and away from her touch so she didn’t bother with him. Far more interested in knowing how Asher and Jules were going to handle each other in real life for the first time in months. Along with the fact Dakota seemed very comfortable in his new spot of sitting on Michael’s lap.

“So…” Asher cut through the silence.

“Hi…” Jules chewed her lip.

The rest could only watch expectantly, waiting for something, anything to happen. Whether happy hugs, angry screaming, or even lustful make out as the two just stood there like statues.

“Anyone else think that they should kiss…?” Chloe asked, the girl not really in the know about the breakup issues.

Noah, ever the ditsy dork, beamed at Asher and Jules. “Good idea Chloe! I dare you guys to kiss!”

“D-dare? Are we playing truth or dare now?” Jules flushed, feeling her body heat up. Her mind decided to replay every memory of Asher kissing her, so she used the game to distract herself.

“Yep!” Johnny beamed. “And give her a proper kiss, Ashie! Just like Jack did in his latest series! Damn that boy used a lot of tongue!”

“Oh, you saw that? Jack was super proud of it!” Asher tried leading the conversation off in that direction, but Johnny wasn’t having it. With a curt nod and point in Jules’ direction, Asher’s eyes were drawn right back to her. He swallowed hard. The last thing that needed to happen was a kiss between two exes. “W-wait you never dared ONE of us! And the game hadn’t started. I think Jules should go first because she technically suggested it!”

Noah grinned. “Ashieeeeeeeee, I dare you to kiss her!”

Asher crossed his arms, puffing his chest. He turned from Noah dismissively. “No way! Jules can go first!”

“Don’t be lame sauce, Angel!” Lauren smirked.

“I-I’m just thinking of her!” Asher looked away from her, too.

“Do it, Angel!” Lauren growled, pushing the boy towards her. Getting annoyed at her somewhat idiotic friends.

Not wanting the tension to grow, Jules broke the stillness between them and approached Asher as Lauren pushed him forward; She gently took his hand and squeezed it. Reassuring the tensing up boy before she closed the distance for a long, sweet kiss. Not quite what Johnny was hounding to see, but it was a good kiss nonetheless. Their lips rolled and found a rhythm together and their eyes fluttered to a close. 

“Finally!” Jayden added, watching her friend making out.

“C’mon! More!” Noah grinned trying to egg them on further.

Johnny chuckled as Asher and Jules kissed. Slowly, his gaze shifted away from the pair and to his sister standing behind Asher helping to hold him there. With no idea of where it came from, he shouted: “Lauren! Get in there, too!”

“Ew, did you really tell your sister to join them?” Lauren smirked, a little amused despite the oddness.

She was, however, cut off when Jules broke her kiss with Asher to grab the girl and smashed their glossy lips together. Arousing the boys and shocking the girls as they made out deeply in front of them all, starting to slowly explore each other’s bodies. Both still had hands on Asher, lightly feeling him up as well, making him wait for whichever girl kissed him next. For now, however, Jules was slipping tongue into Lauren’s mouth to explore the other girl. Their lips locked perfectly into place with each other, deepening their connection.

Asher smirked a little at Johnny, as his hands began feeling up Lauren’s body, with the singer forced to watch as his friend teased and enjoyed the feel of his sister. Including the horny teen cupping Lauren’s breasts and giving them a squeeze.

Moaning, Lauren broke her kiss to Jules and moved to Asher. Pulling him against her as their lips twisted.

“While they’re busy… Johnny, truth or dare?” Jules stole Asher’s turn, not that he cared.

“Um… truth…” Johnny muttered out, eyes still locked on his sister and friend.

“Would you like to kiss Lauren or Asher?” She giggled at him.

Johnny wasn’t really in full mind as he answered. “Ash…” 

When the cute hunk gulped, Noah laughed. “Liar!”

This had Johnny’s attention snapping to Stranger Things Actor. “Truth or Dare, Noah!”

“Dare! Gimme a good one!” Noah grinned, good with anything Johnny could throw at him.

“Since your so interested in incest… Make out heavily with Chloe, while stripping each other. Not stopping until you're both naked and you’re hard from her hand.” Johnny smirked, crossing his arms.

Jayden hummed as Johnny said his dare, biting her lip. “I dunno, Johnny… that’s a HUGE dare,”

“He said a good one, let’s see if he’s game or talking out of his ass…” Johnny growled slightly, eyes still drifting to Lauren and Asher who had gotten a little heavier with their feeling up.

When they looked back to Noah and Chloe, their lips were pressed together and she was lifting off his shirt. Breaking the kiss only to slip it off the muscular body, then tossed the fabric aside.

“W-wwait! I wasn’t serious-” Johnny gulped. But they just kept going.

“Damn Noah…” Jayden and Jules almost purred as they checked out the boy’s sexy chest.

As they watched, Noah slipped off Chloe’s shirt. Very quickly he moved to her bra, and they all heard the satisfying snap! 

It wasn’t Chloe’s bra however, it was Lauren’s.


End file.
